Multi-directional data transfer is a data transfer technique in which data sources transfer data to multiple destinations. Examples of the sources and the destinations include storage disks, servers, and memory controllers. A single source multi-directional data transfer system is a type of multi-directional data transfer system in which a single source transfers data to multiple destinations. An example of a single source multi-directional data transfer is a data transfer from a storage disk to a server and to a memory controller. Single source multi-directional data transfer is used in applications which support a large number of interfaces and a large amount of performance and latency variations in the interfaces across different protocols. One such application is RAID-on-chip (RoC).
Multi-directional data transfer circuits conventionally utilize one or more buffers in each direction of data transfer to provide data to the destination from the source. The one or more buffers may be random access memory (RAM). The RAM used in typical chips, such as telecommunication chips and storage chips, involve significant leakage power. The leakage power may sometimes contribute at least 20-30% of total power consumption in the chips. The power consumed by RAM in the chips presents a significant disadvantage and thus needs to be addressed.
Current RAMs often provide multiple power saving modes which reduce the voltage to parts of the RAM. The RAM in a power saving mode consumes less power than it does when it is working actively, i.e., when it is in an active mode. In principle, utilization of the power saving modes in the RAM used in the multi-directional data transfer may lead to a decrease in power consumption of the multi-directional data transfer. In conventional methods, however, frequent transition of the RAM into and out of the power saving modes may lead instead to an increase in power consumption.
It is advantageous in general to provide improved power savings in data processing circuits generally, and multi-directional data transfer circuits specifically, and therefore there is an ongoing need for improved multi-directional data transfer techniques which enable decreased power consumption.